Deck The Halls
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Tori gets mischievous during the holiday season. Unrelated to any of my other stories. "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands.


**Deck The Halls**

Most of their group was gathered around Tori at her locker in school, at some pictures on her PearPhone. The future pop-star had a mischievous grin on her face as she showed off her handiwork.

"How did you do this?" Beck asked incredulously.

"Yeah, chica. Didja drug her or what?" Andre added.

Rex shook his wooden head, saying, "Talk about bling!"

Robbie was trying not to laugh. "I thought she looked funny with no eyebrows!"

Cat, on the other hand, was giggling loudly. "I saw this back when I was eating Bibble... Heh-heh-heh!"

"So, did you get her drunk? Stoned?"

Tori shook her head, aiming an angry eye at her friend for suggesting such a thing

"No! I didn't drug her. She fell asleep and..."

* * *

Jade yawned widely then snarled, "Vega, why do we have to finish this now?"

"Because, otherwise, we'll have to work on it over Christmas Break." Tori sighed, "You know lyrics are the hardest part of any musical."

"For you..." Jade taunted then yawned.

"C'mon, sweetie. We get the lyrics done and that's one less thing we'll have to worry about for the second semester of script-writing. And you already got the chorus done. And it's great!"

"Don't call..." Yawn. "Don't call me swee..." Yawn. "Sweetie."

"Sure thing, honey bunch," Tori smiled.

"Yeah... You're making me angry..." Another yawn delayed any punishment she'd mete out. "You're lucky I'm so wiped..."

"Yeah, why are you so tired?"

"The damned neighbors..." Jade muttered before yawning again.

Tori waited then finally asked, "And?!"

"Oh, yeah. Um, they put their cat out while they threw what sounded like a pretty wild party. Must've gotten blasted 'cuz the cat was stuck outside all night and kept howling like...a cat in heat. All freaking night. Right outside my room."

Tori knew Jade had to be tired if she came up with such a lame analogy. "I'm sorry, Jade. You want to take a break? You can catch some Z's while I work on the project."

"Nah, I'll be..." Another big yawn. "...okay." Another yawn.

"Jade, planes will start to taxi into the hangar of a mouth if you don't get some sleep." Joking aside, Tori was really concerned. While she and Jade had made the transition to friends and were becoming very good friends. With benefits that were slowly growing into more than just recreation fooling around. But her parents were due back from Big Sur later and explaining why she and Jade were sharing a bed...

But to drive home when it was all Jade could to keeping her eyes open.

"You just wanna take advantage of me..." Jade said, finally successfully stifling a yawn.

"Why, liddle ol' me? I would nevah do anything like that to my sweet Jay-ade," Tori replied.

"Don't mock me in my mocking voice," Jade growled.

"Go to sleep, sweetie. Even if we stop now, I won't let you drive as tired as you are."

"Alright. But I'm not moving from the couch. You wouldn't dare try anything in case your parents came home early."

"There is that. And I wouldn't want to do anything like that to you if you'r gonna be a limp fish. It's so much better when you're participating."

Jade yawned even as she glared at Tori, "Are you saying you did something to me when I was asleep?"

"Not much more than give you a wet dream to beat all wet dreams."

Eyes wide, Jade asked, "You did that? No wonder I came in my sleep after all that sex..."

The next yawn interrupted Jade and Tori just said, "Sleep. You don't even have to lay down if you don't wanna."

No longer arguing, Jade let her eyes close and soon Tori was listening to Jade and her endearing quiet snores.

And, as she watched her girlfriend sleep, a wicked idea came to her. 'Well, she had to bring up me messing with her...'

* * *

Being exceedingly careful, Tori slowly worked her pranky magic on Jade. Fortunately, Jade was not a sensitive sleeper - especially as exhausted as she was. Still, Tori had to alter part of her plan, she knew that would wake up the target of her fun.

A couple of times Jade muttered and shifted on the sofa. But, strangely, the girl never really moved once she fell asleep.

Once she was done, Tori grabbed her phone and began to take pictures from several angles. She debated posting them to the Slap but decided to wait until she shared them with their friends.

Glancing occasionally at her friend, Tori turned to their project and started to work on it. The lyrics seem to come naturally.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Jade started to wake up. Even before she opened her eyes, she knew something was off. Her eyes fluttered open, although she would never admit she fluttered her eyelids.

Something red was blocking part of her vision. "What the hell...?"

As she reached up, she felt something cool and round brush her hand before it fell to her lap with a clink. Her fingers felt another round ball before her eye. She pulled on it and...

"Ow! Jeezus H, what the... OUCH!"

It was an ornament hanging from... Her fingers trailed up the hook and found it looped through her eyebrow ring. At the same time, she realized she was feeling something large bouncing on either side of her neck. Reaching up, she felt two more ornaments hanging from her ears. Where were her normal studs?

First things first, she gently felt the hook on her brow ring again and slowly pulled it loose. This was followed by the removal of the ornaments hanging from her earlobes. And, just when she thought she was done, she felt another one dangling between her thighs. "Where's my navel ring?"

The last ornament was out and she regarded them. Counting the one that fell when she first woke up, there were five in all. All too bright and festive. Not a single black or navy blue or...

She smiled wickedly as she imagined slowly feeding them one at a time to her friend...

The downstairs bathroom flushed and Tori came out. She saw Jade sitting on the couch, pointedly not looking at her, and froze.

"J-jade, you're awake..."

"Correct. And, remind me please, when did I become a freaking Christmas TREE?!"

"Um, I can... Hey! Look! I got the song done! And it's pretty... Look, it was just a... Stop not looking at me!"

Jade turned a blank face towards Tori and asked, "Where are my earrings and my belly ring?"

"I, uh... On the coffee table."

"And why, pray tell, didn't you remove my nose stud or this ring?" Jade gestured to her eyebrow.

"See, I started with the your eyebrow ring. It was a piece of cake fitting the hook through the ring. Then I got daring. Your earrings were easy and the belly ring... I thought I woke you at one point. You did giggle in your sleep though."

"I don't giggle!"

"Well, then it was the happiest snore I ever heard." Jade glared at her and she quickly continued, hoping to delay Jade's venting of her rage. "After that, I wasn't sure I could get your nose stud out without waking you up so I just hung the ornament from the stud."

"And..."

"And?"

"What are you not telling me?"

"I took some pictures?"

"And?"

"That's it."

"I would've..." Jade stopped, not wanting to give Tori any ideas. "Wait! Did you post them?"

"No. Well, yeah... Sort of...""

"I'm going to get you for this. You know that, don't you?"

"Um, yeah? I..."

Jade growled one more time as she left the Vega house, swearing to Tori that she'd never cross the threshold again.

* * *

"Tori, I never knew you were so brave!" Cat declared. "Like that time my brother..."

"She's right, Tor. You bearded the lion...uh, lioness."

Beck nodded, "Lioness is right. They're the mean ones..."

Rex spoke up, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Ghost of Christmas Glitter!"

"Shut it puppet!" Jade growled.

Grabbing Tori's hand, she said, "Come with me!"

The rest of the gang stared after them. "Tori will be alright, won't she?"

"Sure, Lil' Red."

"Trust me, Jade is more bark than bite."

"Unless you want her too…"

"REX!"

* * *

Once the two were in the janitor's closet, Jade grabbed Tori's face and kissed her, the Goth's tongue thrusting into Tori's mouth.

After they made out for a couple of minutes, Jade pulled back.

"Call your parents. You're coming home with me after school," she said.

Tori looked a little apprehensive and asked, "Okay... Um, aren't you mad anymore?"

"Jeez, Vega! You trying to spoil my Christmas present?"

"Um, Christmas present?"

"Yeah. Amnesty for decorating me." Then Jade growled, "Damn it, you've made me soft, Vega!"

"Oh. Is that all?"

"What more do you want? Other than, maybe, a weekend of hot sex too..."

"Oooo... Me like."

"Ugh, Vega, don't talk like that. You sound stupid!"

"Well, I still like it." The brunette's eyes twinkled as she asked, "Wanna ditch school?"

Jade had a wicked, sexy smile as she said, "You are learning, Vega."


End file.
